


Mind Over Matter

by noplacespecial



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), True Blood
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Porn Battle, Romance, bsg_pornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's blonde, she's hot, and she's willing; and that's about all that matters to Jason at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/); prompt was 'just a quickie'.

**Disclaimer:** Kara Thrace is the property of the Sci-Fi (SyFy) Network, Ron Moore, and David Eick Productions. Jason Stackhouse is the property of HBO, Alan Ball, Brian Buckner, Charlaine Harris, and Your Face Goes Here Entertainment. I make no money from this work of fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~

She's blonde, she's hot, and she's willing; and that's about all that matters to Jason at the moment. This woman that introduces herself as Starbuck (...the _hell?_) has him in the bathroom with his pants around his ankles in about thirty seconds flat, but Jason finds that he doesn't much mind.

He doesn't mind the ill-fitting, slightly-masculine clothes she wears, because what's under them is so much better.

He doesn't mind that she bites him more than kisses him.

He doesn't mind that she shoves him backwards so hard his head bounces off the wall.

He doesn't mind how her mouth tastes of liquor and tobacco.

He _certainly_ doesn't mind the scorching heat of her when he sinks between her folds, and the way her inner muscles squeeze the entire length of him.

He doesn't even mind that she calls him "Lee" when she comes.

He doesn't really mind that she strolls out of the bar without so much as a backwards glance, likely never to return again. He's disappointed, sure, but Jason Stackhouse has never lacked for female companionship.

He squirms, feeling blood from the scratches on his back soaking into his t-shirt. Yeah, he kinda minds that, though; at least the women in town know better. He doesn't know how he's gonna explain these to Gran.


End file.
